


Pearlescent

by Whatocallmyself



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cupboard Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Denial, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatocallmyself/pseuds/Whatocallmyself
Summary: Blue and Yellow Pearl work closely together on behalf of their Diamonds. Wondering hands and wanting bodies makes their relationship cross the boundaries of platonic into sapphic adoration. But time doesn't always make the heart grow fonder
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl & Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Pearlescent

It wasn’t the first night the pearls had spent together, and it wouldn’t be the last. When their diamonds were away, they stayed in Yellow or Blue Diamond’s chambers, tucked behind the curtains of their own rooms next door, Blue Pearl in a sea of blue silk and fur on a vast comfy bedspread, voile drapes hanging above and around her bed. Yellow’s a modest bed, still three times the pearl’s size, with a blanket and no pillows and a large sofa to one side.  
They spent their first night in Blue Diamond’s chambers. They were scared to be alone. Two of the highest ranking pearls - not that pearls held official ranks or titles. They’d hardly said a word to each other, this being the third time they had met and still being unsure of their places in court as new pearls. Yellow and Blue Diamond had left on a diplomatic mission, possibly involving some resistance, so it had been decided to leave the new pearls on Homeworld. It was too far home for Yellow Pearl to walk, and the snarky Citrine that had transported them over wasn’t likely to give Yellow a lift home.  
‘You can stay with me,’ Blue said, her simpery voice surprising Yellow.  
‘Where?’ Yellow asked.  
‘In the assigned place for a pearl. My room.’  
‘Very well.’  
Yellow had followed hesitantly, not enjoying the looks and stares that followed them as they walked through the halls of Blue Diamond’s court. They were new. Not yet completely accustomed to the workings of court life.  
Blue opened the doors for Yellow as they made their way from the front of the court and into the deeper chambers where few were allowed. A group of regally dressed Sapphires, an Aquamarine or two who acted as porters to those within the inner apartments, a Lapis Lazuli who danced barefoot down the halls and smiled at everyone who walked past.  
Yellow’s eyes lingered on her too long and Blue Pearl noticed.  
‘A favourite of my Diamond’s. She dances to the Sapphires’ choir.’  
Yellow watched over her shoulder as they passed. Lapis Lazuli’s skirt ballooned over her thighs as she span on tiptoes on one foot and pointed the other into her knee. A gold anklet twinkled in the sunlight of the hall and bracelets chimed together on her wrists above her head.  
Yellow’s eyes turned back to Blue and noticed the skirt around her legs, wondering if it did the same as Lapis Lazuli’s when she danced and twirled. The thought made something in her chest swell and she swallowed hard to keep it down.  
That first night they had slept with as much distance between them as was possible without one of them sleeping on the floor.  
A few cycles later, they had slept as close as possible as lightning struck outside around the chambers, quivering in each others’ arms. Their Diamond’s hadn’t told them about thunder and lightning and they thought the sky was tearing apart.  
The night after that, they slept closer still and were thankful for the thunder covering the sound of their moans and cries as their fingers and mouths danced against each other and brought them to release.  
They had awoken late the next day, exhausted from the night before.  
‘What was that?’ Blue had asked, hair messed enough to reveal a sparkling pale blue eye.  
‘You’ve never been touched like that before?’ Yellow had questioned, suddenly feeling the need to draw one of Blue’s blankets tight around her.  
‘It’s never felt like that before.’  
They had yearned for times they could spend together after that, Blue having once been so bold as to drag Yellow into a small side room so she could push her against the wall, put her lips to hers and explore her body with her hands.  
‘Blue…’ Yellow had moaned breathlessly as the other pearl’s fingers had slipped under the crotch of her leotard. ‘Stars.’  
‘You’re wet,’ Blue whispered, lips at her neck, nipping, sucking.  
A finger pressed deep into Yellow, not wasting time to find the spot that made her moan loudly and Blue quickly placed her other hand over her mouth.  
Yellow’s knees had buckled under her as she came, moaning Blue Pearl’s name over and over as she tensed around her finger, hot slick dripping down Blue’s fingers.  
As Yellow collected herself, Blue licked her hand clean and Yellow vowed to pay her back threefold the next opportunity they had.  
The next time was dangerous. In Yellow’s court amidst the depths of an attempted siege by the armies of a planet Yellow was colonisong. The court had been sent to the belly of the building to keep them safe. Rooms were shared by six gems, but the pearls were stationed with one other gem. A Padparadscha Sapphire with her namesake at her ankle.  
They had waited to hear the sound of Padparadscha’s deep breathing before Yellow had straddled Blue, rousing her from the shallow sleep she had fallen into.  
‘Yellow,’ Blue had whispered. ‘What are you doing?’  
‘Keeping my promise. Can you keep quiet?’  
Blue nodded and kissed Yellow hard as she leant into her.  
Yellow’s lips trailed kisses down her jaw, neck, tongue running over her gem, making Blue’s back arch and hips grind up to Yellow’s. Yellow loved how uninteresting Blue made herself in the public eye, only to become the opposite under her touch.  
Yellow’s thumbs rubbed against the hard nubs of Blue’s breasts under her leotard, teasing and lightly pinching before pulling the square cuts of covering down, exposing her chest, allowing Yellow to continue her trail of kisses downwards.  
The dip between her stomach muscles proved sensitive as Yellow ran her tongue down it, pulling Blue’s suit down further and exposing the tangle of blue hair over Blue’s mound. Her fingers stroked at it, Blue sighing as her fingers travelled lower, teasing her entrance as she ducked under the blanket. She suppressed a squeak as Yellow’s fingers were replaced by her tongue, licking at her slit, dipping her tongue inside her.  
Blue bit her bottom lip, head tilting back and back arching as Yellow’s mouth went to her clit, licking again before wrapping her lips around it and sucking gently. Her tongue joined, flicking over the sensitive nub, not too hard, but enough to make Blue’s toes curl as she bit her lip harder and buried a hand in the top of Yellow’s hair.  
‘Yellow,’ Blue whispered as quiet as she could manage.  
Yellow pressed a finger inside her, Blue’s other hand falling above her head, gripping the scrunched up pillow tight as her hips bucked against Yellow’s finger and mouth.  
Her stomach knotted and twisted, knees bending, panting as Yellow’s fingers curled and pressed deeper inside her.  
Yellow could feel she was close, knew that if she could she would be moaning her name over and over.  
One final flick of her tongue and Blue’s breath hitched and her fist tightened in Yellow’s hair, almost pulling it from her scalp as her insides tightened around Yellow’s fingers. Those fingers curled gently and eased Blue through her climax, waiting for the panting to die down before withdrawing and before Yellow shuffled back up the bed and was met with Blue wrapping her arms around Yellow and planting kisses over her face.  
They giggled together, Yellow stroking her hand through Blue’s hair as Blue trailed circles around Yellow’s gem with her fingertips.  
‘Do you think we’ll live to see morning?’ Blue asked in a whisper.  
‘My Diamond has never failed before. She isn’t going to start now.’  
They lived. Their enemy was defeated and eradicated from the cosmos, and there was a celebration to mark the victory. Blue and Yellow had exchanged glances across the ballroom but had no opportunity to meet in private for a long time after.  
The next time was another cause for celebration. Again at Blue Diamond’s court, news was bubbling of an amazing new gem. A Diamond. A Pink Diamond.  
Now the pearls were clear on their place. Blue kept quiet and served her mistress well. Yellow developed a flair for theatrics and presentation. They changed, and their entangles were forgotten.  
Until they were left again.  
They shared Blue Pearl’s bed once again, backs turned to each other with as much space as possible. A silk ocean between them.  
Neither could sleep. Both wished to reach out their hand to the other. To feel their skin slide against soft silk and meet the warmth of the other. But neither would admit. It could not happen again. They were meant for a higher purpose than fulfilling each others’ desires.  
Outside the door, giggling could be heard in the hallway, a ring of metal bands colliding as their wearer’s arms were lifted above their head.  
The sounds that ensued made Yellow cross her legs and bite her lip. Blue tried to ignore them, eventually kicking back her fur cover and going to the door.  
‘This is not proper conduct,’ she announced as she pulled the door open. ‘Move on before I report you to my Diamond.’  
There was mumbling, and more ringing as arms dropped.  
Blue went back to bed, getting in a little closer to Yellow this time.  
Yellow turned to her, seeing the arches of her vertebrae flex as she breathed silently. She wanted to reach out and run her finger down them.  
‘Yellow…’ Blue began quietly.  
‘Yes?’ Yellow asked, propping herself up on an elbow and leaning over Blue.  
Blue rolled to her back, body under Yellow’s.  
They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke again.  
‘I miss you.’  
Yellow half fell atop her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her tight to her chest.  
‘Blue, I miss you too.’  
They cried together, wiping each other’s tears, apologising for their absence.  
Yellow awoke with a jolt, sitting up and feeling an eye. Dry. It had been a dream. Blue was soundly asleep next to her, legs drawn to her chest, hand tucked under her cheek and the other resting on the crook of her arm.  
The feeling Yellow had felt in her dream was still there. A dull ache between her legs. Once again, she wanted to reach out for Blue. Unbarred, her fingers begin to creep across silk, and she extended one, wanting to brush against Blue's soft skin, her shoulder blades winging behind her. Yellow wanted to trace over them and wake Blue softly, lather her face with kisses like she'd done so many times before, hear her sweet moans as she grew closer and closer to her climax.  
Yellow drew her hand back, biting her bottom lip, resting her hand between her legs where an unignorable heat was radiating. She ran her fingers over her labia, dragging over her clit slowly, sending a shiver up her spine.  
She looked over to Blue, who was still fast asleep. It would be embarrassing for her to wake now as Yellow began to stroke herself, wetness seeping through the crotch of her leotard.  
Yellow chewed at her bottom lip as she pushed the material aside, teasing her fingers at her entrance, imaging Blue's fingers touching her instead. Then, she pressed them inside, two together, long, but too thin to fill her how she wanted - how she needed.  
Her free hand clutched a handful of the mattress cover beside her as her other hand made quick work of bringing her close to climax, and Yellow squeezed her eyes and lips shut, thinking of Blue, nearly calling her name.  
She was so close, and her insides knotted almost painfully, but no matter what she did she couldn't bring herself to orgasm. At what should have been the peak, there was numbness and disappointment as the knot unraveled itself as quickly as it had tightened.  
The slick on her fingers dried quickly as she pulled her hand away. Her frustration brought on tears and she turned to her side, her back to Blue again.  
She let out a shaky sigh, gulping as she heard Blue stir at the other side of the bed.  
'Oh, Yellow,' the sleeping pearl whispered, bringing a smile to Yellow's face.  
She'd get her back, she knew it. They had their entire lifetimes after all.


End file.
